


Without an Umbrella

by snibnoom



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snibnoom/pseuds/snibnoom
Summary: Dongmin knows that Bin is completely insane, but that's one of the things he really loves about his boyfriend.





	

Thunder was not a great thing. Thunder was an even worse thing when you were stuck out in a car driving barely over fifteen miles per hour because it was raining so heavily. Dongmin was leaned close to the steering wheel, focused completely on the road. He couldn’t have thought about anything else if he had wanted to. The unbelievably loud rain smashing against the roof and hood of the car would be too much of a distraction. Dongmin didn’t even have time to talk to Bin, his own boyfriend, because he was too worried with the weather.  
The hand on his back made him jump and he glared at Bin. “What is it?” he asked, too nervous to be in the mood for casual conversation.  
“Pull over.”  
Dongmin slowed even more and looked at Bin cautiously. “Pull over? What for?”  
“I want to feel the rain.”  
Looking at his boyfriend in disbelief, he kept driving, focusing on the street ahead again. “You’re crazy, Binnie. You’ll catch a cold. We don’t even have anything to dry you off with once you get back inside.”  
“Sure we do.” Bin shifted around and Dongmin sighed. His boyfriend had an answer for everything. He was, however, surprised when Bin produced two towels from the back seat of the car.  
“My mom made me bring them in case it started raining and we got stuck in it. Remember?”  
Dongmin remembered. It had taken Bin three tries to get to the car. His mother had stopped him to make him take an umbrella, then she had stopped him to hand over towels. At least Dongmin could thank Bin’s mother for remembering to prepare for his wild impulses.  
“You’re really going to get out in this weather?” Dongmin asked. As if threatening Bin to answer, the thunder crashed, almost causing the car to rattle with it’s force.  
Bin wiggled in anticipation, nodding enthusiastically. “Definitely. Pull over, Min.”  
Dongmin felt like he would regret this. He knew that Bin was always persistent, though, so he gave in now instead of fighting and giving in later. As soon as the car was in park, Bin unbuckled and stripped off his hoodie. At least he has a little sense in him to keep something dry, Dongmin thought. Bin unlocked the passenger door and stepped out into the rain. He closed the door quickly (to protect the interior of the car from getting ruined) and Dongmin listened as Bin shouted happily. It was dark on the sides of the car, but Dongmin could still make out the shadow of Bin dancing in place. He was quickly getting drenched. Dongmin grabbed the umbrella from the backseat of the car despite the logical part of his brain telling him to stay in the car because Bin would need both towels.  
As quick as he could, Dongmin opened the umbrella outside of the car and then shut the door. Bin looked at him over the top of the car. He was already dripping wet. His hair was stuck to his forehead and his thin shirt clung to every curve of his shoulders. Dongmin shook his head as Bin laughed and tried to shout at him over the sound of the rain.  
Making it to the front of the car was a difficult task for Dongmin. It was hard to find where the puddles were. Once he was standing in front of the headlights, though, he was fine. He watched as Bin spun in circles on the side of the car. The joy on Bin’s face was obvious even in the dim lighting. Dongmin huddled under the umbrella as he watched his boyfriend. He spun and danced and kicked at the puddles of water. At one point Bin gathered his shirt at the front and tried to wring out the water. The laughter that left Dongmin was loud enough to be heard by Bin, who flashed him a wicked smile. Dongmin knew that smile too well.  
Before he could even prepare himself, Bin was there. Both of Bin’s arms were wrapped around him, pinning his own arms to his sides, and Bin’s face was pressed into the crook of his neck. Dongmin whined as he felt the water seeping through his clothes. He wiggled against Bin’s tight grip. There was no getting loose. Rather than waste his energy, Dongmin gave in. His head lolled sideways and rested against Bin’s. Wet, cold hair touched his cheek and his shirt would definitely be soaked by the time Bin let him go.  
Just as Dongmin was getting comfortable, Bin moved. His head pulled away and Dongmin groaned. “Why did you move?” Dongmin complained.  
Bin was looking at him. The look on his face could only be described as complete adoration. Dongmin actually felt his cheeks heat up because of the way Bin was looking at him. He ducked his head, looking at Bin’s chest instead of meeting his gaze. Even after several months of being Bin’s boyfriend, Dongmin still couldn’t handle when Bin looked at him like that.  
“Dongmin,” Bin said, and Dongmin forced himself to look at him again.  
Bin’s expression had changed. There was no time for Dongmin to step away or try to stop Bin first. The umbrella was knocked out of his loose grip and Dongmin was almost immediately soaked. He shouted and Bin laughed, running away and slipping on the slick pavement. Dongmin chased after him, leaving the umbrella because there was no use if he was already wet to the bone. Bin’s shoes, to Dongmin’s advantage, had very little grip. He was able to catch up with him as they ran around the car rather quickly. Dongmin clung to the back of Bin’s shirt until he had a solid grip, then he pulled him by his arm. His foot slipped and Bin turned, catching him from falling against the side of the car too hard.  
Bin had a wild look in his eyes that Dongmin had begun to love long before they had ever been invested in each other romantically. As Bin held him, Dongmin let himself relax against the car. The rain was settling against his lashes and blurring his vision, but he focused on Bin. Almost without him thinking about it, his hands found Bin’s cheeks, thumbs running over his wet skin. He poked the side of Bin’s nose, getting a soft smile from his boyfriend in return to the poke. The thunder decided to make an appearance again and Dongmin jumped, shrinking down because of the loud noise. He felt more than heard Bin’s laugh. Dongmin’s pout was unavoidable, and he figured it only fueled Bin’s giggling. The other’s wet forehead rested against his and he was pretty sure Bin would be getting a cold since he had been in the rain for longer.  
“You’re absolutely insane,” Dongmin said, loud enough to be heard over the rain.  
Bin nodded, looking at him almost cross-eyed since they were so close.  
“You’re also incredibly handsome.”  
“I know.”  
Dongmin swatted at Bin’s chest. Bin always played the confident card. It wasn’t like Dongmin could exactly complain, however. He wrapped both arms around Bin’s shoulders, hugging him, almost not caring that he was completely waterlogged since his boyfriend was incredibly warm anyway. His hug was returned, Bin’s strong arms wrapped behind his lower back. The sweetness of the hug didn’t last too long, though. Nothing ever stayed calm and still with Bin. Lips found Dongmin’s temple and at first he almost thought Bin was licking him. He wasn’t, though. The kisses continued, feather light, spreading over his forehead and down the other side of his face. Dongmin giggled as Bin kissed along his jaw, and he could feel Bin’s lips curved into a smile as he continued. Finally, finally, Bin’s lips connected with his own. Dongmin’s eyes slid shut and he clung to Bin even tighter than his t-shirt was as he kissed his boyfriend back.  
As expected, the calmness didn’t last long. The thunder cracked and Dongmin jumped, lips tearing away from Bin’s. “We need to go, now.”  
Bin just laughed and let him go, jogging to the front of the car to retrieve the fallen umbrella. Dongmin climbed into the driver’s seat. It was useless to try and wring out his clothes before he got in. The towel didn’t do much good either. Dongmin removed his shoes and socks, tossing them to the floor of the backseat along with Bin’s. Neither of them spoke as they tried to dry themselves, and Dongmin was thankful when Bin turned up the heater and directed all vents at him.  
“Take off your shirt.”  
The words certainly startled Dongmin. When he looked at Bin and saw him holding up the dry hoodie he had discarded, though, he relaxed. “Alright, but no peeking.”  
Bin smirked but looked away and even covered his eyes. Dongmin was quick about stripping off his clingy shirt and he pulled the hoodie out of Bin’s hand. It was warmer than he expected it to be.  
“Okay, you can look. Everything is covered.”  
“Good.” Bin twisted and at first Dongmin had no idea what he was doing. When he moved, though, it clicked.  
“What are you doing, crazy? There’s nothing for you in the backseat.”  
Bin laughed and continued his climb between the middle of the front chairs. “I know. I’m getting into the trunk.”  
“Into the… Why?”  
“Just wait.”  
Dongmin waited. He heard the latch on the back seats click, allowing them to tilt forward and grant access to the trunk of the car. There were some odd noises of struggle from Bin in the back seat. Just barely, Dongmin managed to keep his giggling under control. Several minutes later, something heavy landed in the passenger seat.  
“Hey! How did you remember this was back there?” Dongmin grabbed the blanket quickly, opening it and covering himself with it. It must have stayed hidden in the trunk since their last picnic trip.  
“I have an amazing memory,” Bin boasted. He began climbing to the front seat and Dongmin kept an eye on the gear shift to make sure Bin didn’t bump it and accidentally put them out of park.  
Once Bin was seated again, Dongmin tossed half of the blanket over him. “I’m pretty sure I can drive like this,” Dongmin said, laughing a little. He put the car in drive and started going, heading towards Bin’s home.  
“Oh, dang.” There was worry in Bin’s voice and Dongmin glanced at him. “I missed three calls from my mom.”  
Dongmin stifled his laughter as Bin called his mother. He didn’t even have to know what she was saying to know that she was angry with Bin. Several long minutes later, Bin finally hung up. From the corner of his eye, Dongmin saw Bin slouch.  
“She says I’m grounded,” Bin mumbled, and Dongmin smiled a little.  
“Was stopping in the rain worth it?”  
“Definitely,” Bin said. He straightened. “Do you want to know why?”  
Dongmin glanced at Bin. “Yeah, sure. Why was it worth it?”  
“Because I got to be with you.”  
Despite his cheeks flushing, Dongmin groaned. “Oh, you and your lines. You’re going to have to try a lot harder than that to impress me, Moon Bin.”  
“I’m not trying to impress you!” Bin protested. “I’m being serious!”  
Dongmin laughed. “Yeah, yeah, I know you are.”  
Bin was quiet after that, but he was still smiling a little. Dongmin held out his hand and Bin’s fingers fit between them easily and comfortably. This was the kind of thing Dongmin loved about being Bin’s boyfriend. Spontaneous adventures, cheesy confessions of feelings, and being happy were three things that Dongmin would always associate with Bin. He wouldn’t want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Admin M at astrofantastic.tumblr.com


End file.
